Darkness of the Night for A Stagger Blind Man
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Di ruang yang gelap, ranjang kita berjejer. "Bagaimana kalau kamu mampir ke dalam selimutku dan jadi pemanas alami sebentar?" RoyAi


**Darkness of the Night for A Stagger Blind Man**

Summary : Di ruang yang gelap, ranjang kita berjejer. "Bagaimana kalau kamu mampir ke dalam selimutku dan jadi pemanas alami sebentar?" | RoyAi

A/N : referensinya FMAB eps. 61, adegan Mustang akhirnya ketemu lagi sama Hawkeye dan eps.64, adegan di rumah sakit. Demi apa mereka sekamar… *hnggh*

* * *

Pintu ruangan ditutup dengan sopan setelah perawat mematikan lampu kamar inap Kolonel Mustang dan asistennya, Letnan Satu Hawkeye, yang dirawat bersama di rumah sakit militer Central. Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari ranjang Hawkeye yang merebahkan diri dan menarik selimut sampai ke bawah dagu, yang didahului atasannya dalam mengucapkan _'selamat tidur'_ dengan senyum mengarah padanya. Hawkeye membalasnya sama dengan _'selamat tidur juga, Kolonel' _dan sesungging senyum manis walau ia tahu atasannya tidak akan melihat itu. Bukan karena gelap, tapi karena Kolonel Mustang sang _Fire Alchemist _saat ini sedang buta.

'_Jadi sebenarnya, lampu kamar tidak dimatikan pun tidak akan terasa…'_ kalimat humor-miris ini selalu melayang di pikiran Mustang selepas kegiatan rutin itu. Setelahnya ia akan terjaga selama beberapa puluh menit, atau bahkan jam, mendengarkan kesunyian yang semakin menjadi saat tengah malam menjelang. Kadang ia menghitung suara mobil atau teriakan orang mabuk yang ia tangkap dari kejauhan, sebagai ganti menghitung domba, yang beberapa kali berhasil mengantarkannya pada kantuk, tapi sisanya tidak.

Di saat itu ia akan tertinggal sendirian dalam kegelapan berlapis. 1 dari langit, 1 dari lampu kamar dan 1 dari kebutaannya. Tapi jika ia memokuskan pendengarannya, ia akan mendapati dengkur lirih dari ranjang sebelah; ranjang Hawkeye yang akan berderit kecil tiap Hawkeye mengganti posisi tidurnya. Itu senjata terakhirnya dalam membasmi insomnia dan kesepian. Mengetahui Hawkeye masih ada disana dapat membuatnya tenang merapatkan kelopak matanya.

Kecuali matanya memberontak tidak mau dipejamkan, seperti malam ini. Obat yang ia konsumsi telah membuatnya tidur siang lebih dari cukup dan sekarang ia tidak sedikitpun mengantuk. Oh, _pertukaran setara._

Padahal jam-jam paling sunyi telah datang. Suara terakhir yang ia dengar adalah lolongan anjing 10 menit lalu. Udara semakin dingin, ia gelisah menutupi pundaknya dengan selimut. Adalah sedikit ironi melihat _Fire Alchemist _kedinginan, tapi membiarkannya yang buta membakar sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri pastilah gila.

Mustang menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menangkap ritme napas asistennya, berharap malam ini pun suara itu bisa membantunya tidur. Tapi ia tidak mendengar apa-apa bahkan setelah menyerongkan badan dan menyodorkan telinga ke tepi ranjang. Kecuali sebuah pertanyaan,

"Anda belum tidur?"

Mustang kelabakan membetulkan posisinya.

"Agak kedinginan, eh. Selimutnya kurang tebal. " jawabnya asal melempar alasan.

"Begitu? Apa perlu saya nyalakan pemanasnya sebentar?"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mampir ke dalam selimutku dan jadi pemanas alami sebentar?"

Sunyi sekejap.

"Apa perlu saya minta tambahan selimut pada perawat?"

"Hei, itu _dingin_ sekali, Letnan. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda."

"Itu tidak kedengaran bercanda. Sebenarnya saya sudah khawatir sejak pertama ditempatkan dalam kamar yang sama dengan Anda." lontar Hawkeye seperti biasa, kaku_. _Mustang memasang wajah merajuk yang lucu.

Keduanya terdiam dan menatap langit-langit. Tepatnya, hanya Hawkeye yang benar-benar memperhatikan pola garis vertikal-horizontal yang bersilang di atas, sementara Mustang hanya kebetulan saja sama menghadap ke atas, sebelum menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Apakah malam ini berbintang?" tanya Mustang pasrah. Hawkeye hanya bisa melihat lekuk pipi Mustang dari tempat tidurnya. Sosok atasannya itu sungguh tidak gagah,terbaring di ranjang yang buram.

"Maaf, jendelanya tertutup tirai."

"Begitu, ya."

Hawkeye memperhatikan bagaimana atasannya menghela napas nyari tanpa suara. Poninya tersibak satu per satu, hidungnya menjulang saat lehernya bergerak menjulur dan otot pundaknya mengintip dari selimut yang sedikit merosot. Kelopak mata Mustang yang menutup memperlihatkan bulu mata yang panjangnya baru kali ini Hawkeye sadari; tidak begitu lentik, tapi hitam tegas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli pada bintang," ucap Mustang, "Aku tidak takut gelap, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan malam yang panjang."

"Mungkin karena aku tahu esok hari aku bisa melihat bintang yang sama, atau pendar cahaya lampu kamarku yang sedikit redup, dan aku tahu, malam yang panjang tidaklah cukup untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang kamu tumpuk di mejaku setelah aku melarikan diri ke bar sehari sebelumnya."

Hawkeye ingat kejadian itu. Mungkin ia sedikit keterlaluan dengan menyeret Mustang kembali ke kantor dengan borgol dan todongan senjata, tapi semalaman berdua waktu itu cukup menyenangkan.

"Tapi menjadi buta _sama sekali_ lain."

"Sewaktu penglihatanku diambil, ketakutan akan hal-hal itu menyeruak dan berlomba melesati pikiranku." Mustang mengambil waktu untuk meneguk liur dan menenangkan diri, menyusun kalimat berikutnya. "Benar-benar gelap, tidak ada setitik pun cahaya disini."

Hawkeye melihatnya dengan nanar sambil mencerna perasaan atasannya seakan itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. "Itu menakutkan, ya..."

"Ya. _Sangat_."

Mustang menoleh kearah Hawkeye yang tanpa ia ketahui, saat ini mereka beradu pandang.

"**Tapi di atas itu semua, aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu."**

"Aku…memikirkan kamu yang saat itu tidak ada disisiku. Aku melihatmu dalam bayanganku, seperti terang namun sesaat kemudian tenggelam dalam gelap. Sampai saat ini, yang benar-benar bisa kurasakan hanyalah eksistensiku sendiri. Entah berpijak dimana, entah bersama siapa. Dan tangan kosongku merindukan cara genggammu yang, _pasti_, akan menuntunku."

" Lebih dari yang bintang dapat lakukan."

Bertarung dengan sunyi, Hawkeye menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Mustang tersenyum dengan segala sengsara yang tersirat dari mata biru _onyx_-nya yang pudar.

"Saat itu aku menjadi tidak berguna lebih daripada biasanya dan itu membuatku frustasi. Aku sempat putus asa dan mulai memikirkan caraku membuang mimpi, caraku pensiun, caraku menghabiskan waktu, atau caraku terlibat celaka; tapi yang paling buruk hanyalah melupakan bagaimana sosokmu bergerak…dan juga wajahmu."

"Itu sebabnya aku sangat senang saat mendengar suaramu memanggil dan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku merasa jauh lebih tenang, bahkan sedikit bersyukur tidak dapat melihatmu yang pasti menampakkan _wajah itu._ Aku pun _melihat_ cara untuk maju, yang pasti tidak dapat kulakukan jika tidak ada dirimu."

"_Terima kasih, ya._" ucap Mustang dalam senyum kecil yang manis sebelum membalikkan badannya.

Menampakkan kembali _wajah itu—_wajah pedihyang mengusik hati dan berlinang air mata, Hawkeye menjawabnya lirih, "Anda tidak perlu khawatirkan hal itu…"

Mustang masih belum mendengar isak Hawkeye, tapi dari getar suaranya, Mustang dapat menduga asistennya itu tengah meremas selimut dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Maaf, melantur. Tidurlah. Besok pagi Breda dan Fuery akan datang membawa materi yang bisa kupelajari selagi dirawat disini. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hawkeye seraya menyeka pipinya yang basah.

"Hm. Pasti akan ada jalan." Jawab Mustang cukup optimis. Tapi rupanya, bukan itu yang dimaksud asistennya, "...maksud saya, bukankah Anda tidak bisa tidur karena dingin?"

"Ah? Sudahlah. Ini masih lebih ba…ik..." komentar Mustang terputus saat kasak-kusuk selimut dan seprai terdengar dari ranjangnya. Begitu sadar, ada sensasi kulit asing yang ia kenali bersentuhan dengan kakinya—lembut, disusul wangi shampoo yang paling ia sukai di kantor. Tidak mudah membalikkan badannya setelah itu, karena ranjangnya menjadi begitu penuh.

Penyusup ranjangnya melingkarkan tangannya hingga ke punggung Mustang dan berbicara,

"Saya akan bicara pada perawat yang berjaga. Jadi, tidak apa-apa, _pemanas alami-_nya bisa Anda gunakan sampai pagi."

Seperti pemanas sungguhan, tiap napas yang berhembus terasa hangat dan hidup, dan sedikit menyesakkan dalam dada Mustang karena ia begitu bahagia.

"Hm. Tolong ya."

Ia merangkul pemanas alaminya dan memejamkan mata. Kurang dari 5 menit kemudian ia terlelap, memimpikan pemandangan kantornya. Langit begitu cerah, mereka berencana bolos dan bermain dengan Hayate Gou di halaman. Tumben sekali hari itu Hawkeye tidak marah dan malah duduk menikmati teh.

Ya, ia tidak perlu takut gelap. Cahayanya tidak pergi tidak sendirian.

_(Pemanasnya juga masih ada disitu sampai pagi. __Perawat begitu tak tega membangunkan mereka)._

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai ia dapat melihat cahaya itu kembali.

* * *

A/N : Maaf, judul dan ending gaje. Untuk kesejahteraan bersama, _review?_


End file.
